Minecraft Servers
Someone who breaks the rules are dealt by admins. Admins, if you are reading this, use this page to deal with vandals. Check this for the rules. Article I: Editing 1: If someone vandalizes,' warn them once, then ban for 1 week. If they continue, ban for 1 month. After two bans, and still continues, ban for 1 year.' 2: If someone doesn't keep all Edits productive,' don't ban for this. Anyone can fix this.' 3: If someone edit wars with another user,' warn them once, then ban for 1 week. If they continue, ban for 2 weeks.' 4: If new categories or pages are added without a staff's permission, warn 3 times, then ban for 5 days. 5: If someone adds off-topic info on pages,' warn them twice, then ban for 1 week. If they continue, ban for 1 month.' 6: If someone doesn't use correct grammar,' don't ban for this. Kindly tell the user about it, and fix the mistakes yourself.' Article II: Chat 1: If someone uses inappropriate language,' warn them once, then ban for 3 days. If they continue, ban for 1 week.' 2: If someone uses at least 10 capital words or exclamation points,' warn them 3 times, then ban for 3 days.' 3: If someone roleplays in a place other than the Roleplaying board,' warn them twice, then ban for 1 week.' 4: If someone swears or curses without using censors or removing them,' warn them once, then ban for 1 week. If they continue, ban for 3 weeks. If you are a staff, please edit it so it's censored or removed.' Article III: Discussions 1: If someone uses inappropriate language,' warn them twice, then ban for 3 days. If they continue, ban for 1 week.' 2: If someone uses at least 10 capital words or exclamation points,' warn them 3 times, then ban for 3 days.' 3: If someone put threads in the wrong board,' warn them 3 times, then ban for 1 week.' 4: If someone, without staff's permission, started a thread in the News & Announcements board,' warn twice, then ban for 1 week.' 5: If someone necroposts,' warn them 3 times, then ban for 1 week. Article IV: Blocks 1: If someone sockpuppets (uses alternate accounts to vandalize),' warn them once, then ban all accounts made by this person. If they continue, IP-ban them.' 2: If a staff abuses their power,' warn once, then remove all their positions (if possible) and then ban them for 1 month. 3: If you sincerely believe your block is unreasonable, you may appeal it on our walls on Community Central. 4: If someone advertises their wikis, YouTube channel, etc without a staff's permission (excluding putting it in your profile),' warn twice, then ban for 1 week.' Notes *'If you, in any way, disagree with the reasons or ban time, please don't hesitate to ask our admins or bureaucrat.' *All edit problems are dealt with by Content Moderators. *All discussion problems are dealt with by Discussions Moderators. *All chat problems are dealt with by Chat Moderators. *Edits can be rollbacked by Rollbacks if the edits are vandalism. *All of the problems can be dealt with by Admins and Bureaucrats.